


thanatophobia (d.w.)

by astrqlbae



Series: Phobic Trilogy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Romance, Archangels, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Death, Depression, F/M, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Multi, Nephilim, Smut, Spell Failure, Spells & Enchantments, Supernatural Elements, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrqlbae/pseuds/astrqlbae
Summary: Aurelia Martin is a twenty year old half-witch who lives with two hunters and an angel. Life couldn't get any weirder. That's where she thought wrong. When Jack is born, and Aurelia's world goes to Hell, does she spiral out of control, or keep calm?While she's struggling with this internal conflict, another, stronger sensation brews inside her. She starts to notice him. Really notice him. Before, she only used her keen selective hearing to believe what she wanted. Now, she wished she paid more attention.Dean Winchester was handsome - anyone would notice that right away. It took Aurelia more time, however, altering her point of view.With the situations stacked one after the other on her plate, will she be able to figure out her true feelings, or will it just be a grim ending for our heroine who vowed she would never crack?
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Phobic Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173740
Kudos: 1





	thanatophobia (d.w.)

**Author's Note:**

> hi there :) uhm i don’t really know how ao3 works because i’ve decided to ditch wattpad because it’s just not as hardcore there as it is here, and the writing isn’t as good, so.. 
> 
> please be nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we meet our main character(s) and get an insight on what has been happening the past few months she has been with them.

"Take that, grave robber!" I decapitated the ghoul. Not before it bit my arm, though. It seared with pain, but Castiel could fix that right up - if he were with us, at least.

"You okay, Lia?" Sam Winchester rushed over to me. His shoulder length brown hair shook.

I nodded. "Just a bite." I show him my sick mark, and he recoiled in disgust.

I look over to where Dean Winchester is lying on the ground, unconscious. The ghoul had slammed him against the wall, holding him in a chokehold until his eyes rolled back.

"He's okay?" I sound tired, bored.

Sam goes over and checks his brother's pulse. He looks up at me. "Yep."

I don't feel relieved, Dean's an ass. I tell him that, too. Every morning.

We burn the ghoul's body and head out, Sam lugging Dean into the backseat. Tonight, I got passenger with Sam driving. It was a refreshing time. We listened to actual good music. Songs that weren't made in the eighties, and they weren't rock.

At the bunker, Sam hauls Dean in, saying he's dropping him off in his room. I head to the kitchen to grab a snack and some alcohol. I technically wasn't supposed to drink, as I'm twenty years old, but I consider myself much older than twenty-one.

I take a rag from the counter and stick it in my mouth. I grab some beer and head to the sink. I carefully pour some on, cautious not to waste any. It burns like hell, a wave of nausea washing over me.

I just wish Cas were here. He would heal me right up. He's off with that Kelly woman, who's having Lucifer's spawn. I wanted to just kill her, but Cas insisted on having the demon be born. Apparently it showed him "the future" or whatever that was.

My angel left me.

I guess it's for the better. I need to learn to be more independent anyways. However, the break up conversation was fresh in my mind. Cas fighting with Sam and Dean in the park, me pleading with him to not leave, him putting me to sleep. The next day he had called me, I was so angry that I told him we were done. The hurt in his voice made my heart pang, but I hung up. Then, I took a hot shower and cried.

I cried for days on end. Wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep. I even denied a case. Now, I'm back to myself.

"Hey, Lia," Sam knocks me out of my thoughts, which is probably best.

I turn, tears pricking their way out, my ghoul bite still burning. I nod for him to continue.

"I'm so sorry you were bitten," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Are you sure you're okay? The bite looked bad."

I nod once more, glad the rag is still in my mouth. It not only keeps me from whimpering in pain, but it also keeps me from saying the truth.

That I'm not okay. That I feel lost, useless without him.

"I wish Cas were here." His eyes flicked around me, as if my glass bottle of suppressed emotions would shatter and flood the place at any mention of his name. "He would heal you."

I finally feel secure enough to where I can take the cream colored rag out. I set it in the sink, taking a long swig of the beer. I needed some courage before speaking again.

"I'm doing fine without him," I smiled warmly. Of course I was lying, but Sam didn't know my tells entirely yet. "I'm independent."

"I'm glad you're branching out," Sam goaded.

I furrow my brows. "But?" There's always a "but" with these Winchester boys. I only moved in with them a few months ago, but you learn quick.

He takes a deep breath. "But . . . he's still your angel, Lia. You know that."

I take another long gulp. Here we go. "He's not my angel anymore, Sam. He's Kelly's and the demon spawn's now."

Sam takes a few steps closer to me. "You don't mean that."

I look up at the giant. "Yes, I do." I don't. Not one bit.

He gets even closer, towering over me. Our chests are close to touching. "Lia, Cas is your angel. He loves you."

I almost break on that word. _Love_. I only felt that once, and it was with my family. They were taken from me, murdered in front of my eyes whilst I hid under the stairs. Their blood pooled at my feet, but I dared not to move. I didn't want to be slashed into pieces like the rest of them.

I force myself out of that dark place, remembering where I am.

I look down at the ground. The cold, hard ground. I never thought me and the floor would have much in common.

"Angels are incapable of love," I muttered, breaking this airy silence between the two of us. "Castiel told me once."

I felt Sam's gaze burning into my scalp. I could picture his expression: Soft, with disbelief written there somewhere, a hint of weariness sprinkled in.

Sam was quite the protective brother. Dean was too, but not over me. He could care less whether I lived or died, but Sam cared. More than he'd admit, most likely. He saw me as a lost puppy, searching for the pack of werwolves that tore everything apart - quite literally.

I look back up at Sam, and I'm right about his expression. I know him too well. He doesn't know me at all.

A throat clears from the doorway, and Sam looks over at Dean, who's standing in the frame with a concerned look in his eyes. He's also wondering the hell is happening.

I don't look at Dean. I stay looking up at Sam. He's my main focus. Not the other one. Sam catches my gaze, and I narrow my eyes, signaling Don't ever bring him up again.

"What's going on in here?" His eyes flick from Sam to me. "Why are you two so close?"

I grab my almost empty beer bottle off of the counter, downing what's left. I don't break my staring contest with Sam while doing this. I never let the men win our staring contests. It’s the most fun thing about being here, other than slaughtering the disgusting creatures. I clear my throat as the deep brown liquid settles, stepping back and finally looking towards Dean.

I plaster on the fakest smile I can muster. "Nothing," I answer. "Absolutely nothing."

I grab another beer from the fridge wordlessly and walk towards the door. Dean is blocking my path, so I brush past him and keep going.

"Careful, Angel!" He called after me.

I straighten my shoulders and walk faster. The dick was trying to get a rise out of me, but I'm too smart for him.

When I reach my room, I set the bottle down with a clinking sound. I go to my drawer and grab some athlete's bandage, looking in my gigantic mirror as I wrap it around my arm. I make sure to wrap it tight, as it won't lose too much blood that way.

I grab my laptop and collapse onto my bed. I go to my Hunter's forum, and type: _Anyone know how to heal a ghoul bite quickly?_ I click enter.

There's no immediate response from anyone else, so I open a new tab, going to Spotify. There's a new podcast out, but I need to listen to my astrology sign first. I click on the Aries Today with today's date.

 _Aries' week will unfold like so_ , begins the soothing voice of the commentator, _you'll have a rough time, possibly suffer a bit. You will also be receiving a brilliant and captivating gift. I also see you reuniting with a past loved one, perhaps an ex or a family member._

I snort. I have neither of those. I listen to the rest of it, and feel refreshed and organized after I finish. I close down my laptop for the night, setting it on the night stand. I felt too lazy to get out of bed.

I check my phone's home screen. No missed calls from Castiel. Not even a text.

I slam my phone facedown, not hard enough to break it. I wish I did, but I was too fragile with expensive items. There wasn't much of a luxury when you hunted monsters for a living.

I pull the covers around me, turning away from my phone. I close my eyes, trying to think of simpler times. When I was a teenager and had a family, a nice life, and a cat named Peach.

Sleep eventually comes to me. I see what life would be like without hunting. I felt a gaping hole in me somewhere, though. I imagined Castiel surprising me with flowers and chocolates - I never enjoy the cheesy chick flick type shit. This was different. It was Cas. My angel.

Everything went dark. Monsters running rampant, the world burning. I was fighting the same ghoul from earlier. The boys were busy fighting two vamps each. I was holding my ground until I heard his voice call out for me.

"Aurelia!"

I stop fighting for a split second, turning and facing a man with electric blue eyes in a khaki trench coat.

In that second I had lost focus on my priority - killing the ghoul - a demon appeared, stabbing me through the back. I see the blade pull out of me, and I fall slowly to the ground, bewildered and afraid.

Was I going to die?

Cas raced over to me, propping me up in his arms. "Lia!" He sounds frantic.

My eyes closed before he could say anymore.


End file.
